Jackson
Brad Jackson (born April 13, 1971 in Rotterdam, Netherlands) is an American professional e-wrestler currently working as a free agent. He was formerly signed with Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) as well as the World Wrestling Alliance. Prior to working with these two top notch promotions, Jackson worked with the now defunct High Impact Wrestling Federation (HIWF) in which he held the World Heavyweight Title from November 2007 to April 2008. Professional Career ' '''South Florida Classic Wrestling (1993-1997) ' Jackson began his wrestling career on the local independent circuit based out of Miami, Florida, in a short-lived regional promotion called South Florida Classic Wrestling (SFCW). Wrestling under first the moniker of "Stonewall" Jackson and later as "The Darkness", Jackson floundered until finding his niche when he discovered his natural talent for taking a beating. This led to several injuries, none of which were severe enough to sideline the budding superstar. It was during the rehabbing of one of these injuries that Jackson met a man named William "Wild Bill" Reed- a former wrestling superstar who offered to take Jackson under his wing, and mold him into a real wrassler. 'World Class Wrestling Federation (1997, 1999-2002) ' Upon signing with the World Class Wrestling Federation (WCWF) in 1997, two full years before they made the leap to international status from being a regional Texas promotion, Jackson found himself injured in his very first arena match, when a botched fall from scaffolding left him with damage to his back. ' Re-signing with WCWF in early 1999, after two hellish years of rehabilitation, Jackson found himself a place where his tenacity wouldn't be rewarded, or even recognized until he finally won his first title belt in late 2001. One of the biggest swerves in the industry occurred a few months later when Jackson turned on his best friend in the WCWF, Larry Gowan, costing him the Cruiserweight Championship. A new, darker Brad Jackson had emerged, finding him instant success with the fans, and the bookers alike. As the months passed, Brad faded from the limelight, despite protests from WCWF management, who wanted nothing more than to push him into superstardom. Instead Jackson disappeared from the American wrestling scene, opting to move overseas to London, England, working with WCWF's UK promotion, under the tutelage of Nathanial Duke. Here he remained for the better part of the next year, until suddenly returning to the US, immediately asking for his release from WCWF. It is rumored that he met a redheaded woman while working there, and that things ended badly, prompting his desire to vanish from the limelight and cut his ties with WCWF. This rumor would later prove to be true when several taped segments for WCWF UK shows were revealed, highlighting a woman who went by the name of Aurora De'Viant. With a lapse in his contract, they allowed him to wrestle elsewhere, while still being listed on the WCWF roster. '''Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) ' In mid-2002, Jackson joined another promotion, this one called the Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (SAWF) at the urging of his trainer Wild Bill Reed. This would prove to be a pivotal point in his career, as this was where he met the woman who changed his life for the worse, Kaitlynn "Kitty" McIntyre. After a whirlwind romance that found the two on the road bound for Vegas, they eloped, telling nobody in the SAWF locker room. While employed with SAWF, Jackson was able to wrestle overseas, working primarily in Japan under the tutelage of famed legend Hyabusa. During Jackson's absence within the North American branch of the company, Kitty continued to play the role of femme fatale, involving herself with some of the biggest names in the industry at the time, including the former champion Kazen Croix and Stanley Schwartz-Rottonbottom. This culminated in one of the bloodiest feuds of the promotion's history when Jackson and Schwartz-Rottonbottom clashed in a steel cage, 60-minute time limit match that occurred in the middle of a trailer park. This match signaled the end of Jackson's SAWF career, with an ending that saw Jackson vanish in a cloud of smoke as part of a supernatural angle. Jackson was inducted into the Hall of Fame for his win/loss record, as well as possession of several of the most prestigious belts within the company. Global Wrestling (2002-2003) ' While still employed with SAWF, Jackson also worked with Global (GW) as Jackson Duisternis (Darkness), going back to his original ring name from SFCW to avoid complications with the Jackson persona in SAWF. Here he floundered, never really finding a niche, despite several epic rivalries with future greats Christian Zenith and Brick. Jackson and Kaitlynn managed to continue their on screen rivalry, while still managing to keep their real life marriage out of the media. '''World Class Wrestling Federation (2003-2006) ' Jackson returned to the place that made him a household name, immediately jumping back into the spotlight by joining the Fate Trifecta with Nathanial Duke and Shawn Stevens, taking the promotion by storm. Jackson went on to prove the nay-sayers wrong by capturing the Hardcore title several times that year, as well as managing to hold every other belt. Jackson won the World Heavyweight Title, the elusive prize that he'd been after since 1997. He went on to hold the belt for 275 days, a record that still stands to this day. Despite his success, Jackson was unhappy living in the shadow of Nathanial Duke, and as a result, after losing the belt to "The Prodigy" Nate Sanders, Jackson appeared on live television in the other promotion he was working with, and burned his WCWF contract, effectively burning the last bridge of his past. 'Pro Championship Wrestling (2005-2006) ' Jackson, feeling complacent with his position within WCWF, decided to sign with yet another up and coming promotion, this one recommended to him by Wild Bill Reed. It was here that Jackson met Spiral- the man who would go on to become his career nemesis. Personal differences came between Jackson and Kitty during this time, and the couple filed for divorce in November of 2005, citing irreconcilable differences. Despite the split, the two remained in contact, right through to Jackson's eighth World Title win of his career, in the Terrordome against longtime nemesis Spiral at the last televised Pay-Per-View event for the now defunct promotion. 'Elite Superstar Wrestling (2006-2007) ' Following the collapse of PCW, Jackson found himself back on the unemployment line, without the familiar territory of WCWF to fall back on. This led to him signing with ESW, where he went on to win the ninth World Title of his career, nearly defeating his previous record in WCWF by maintaining a strangle hold of more than 225 days as the top competitor. Once again Jackson found himself on the wrong side of backstage politics, and left the promotion after making his affair with the owner's wife (Shane Sanders) into public knowledge. For a few months Jackson drifted, looking for a place to call home as he worked single appearance deals with many of the independent and regional federations throughout the midwest. 'Pro-Wrestling X (2006-2007) ' While wrestling with Elite Superstar Wrestling, Jackson moved to part-time, and began working for Pro-Wrestling X based out of Crown Point, Indiana after being invited there by an old wrestling acquaintance named Madison Evens. Almost immediately, Jackson locked horns with up-and-comer Dylan Greenwood, initially siding with Greenwood and Madison Evens as part of a four-man tag team match. The tension between the two mounted when Jackson took a leave for personal reasons, only to return a month later to find that Evens had been injured. Blaming Greenwood for the unfortunate accident, Jackson made it his personal vendetta to make the British grappler suffer. This led to the pair feuding right up to the moment the federation closed its doors in December 2007, with Jackson as the World Heavyweight Champion. 'High Impact Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) ' Upon returning to the squared circle, Jackson found himself on the fast lane to the top of the heap in the High Impact Wrestling Federation (HIWF) in which he maintained a stranglehold on the coveted World Heavyweight Championship from November 2007 to April 2008. While wrestling with HIWF, Jackson also reconnected with a former flame, Chicago-born wrestler Georgie Nickles. The two formed an undefeated tag team called Anarchy Associated, and then went on to expand into a stable called Vae Victis with Spiral and Ally Braddock. This was short lived as Spiral grew weary of Jackson's self-centered actions, and attacked Jackson prior to their scheduled match, putting him through a glass table- a move that forced Jackson to vacate the title, and very nearly lose his life. Following a brief hiatus in which Jackson eloped with Nickles, he attempted to reclaim his top spot, only to be slapped in the face with adversity as his young bride was thought to have been killed in a car accident the night before his scheduled title re-match, Georgie however survived to live, unbeknownst to Jackson at the time. Jackson short-circuited during the match, attacking former friend and ally David "Bones" McCoy after McCoy pinned Cory Hatred to win the World Heavyweight Title. HIWFcollapsed soon after, and both Jackson and Spiral promptly vanished from the wrestling scene. The whole situation was later revealed by Georgie to have been part of a sick and twisted plan to keep Jackson from ever getting to the top of HIWF again. 'World Wrestling Alliance: American Wrestling Federation (2008-2009) ' Jackson managed to stay off the radar for a few months, before signing with the AWF, which was formerly a part of the World Wrestling Alliance. He quickly proved his worth in the company, capturing the Tag Team titles with David "Bones" McCoy as well as finding himself in contention for the Justice Title, which he won at the International Wars alliance Pay-Per-View by defeating current champion Zortalk in a brutal matchup. AWF folded a few months later, with Jackson still in possession of the top belt. From there Jackson went on to become a free agent within the Alliance, moving into contention for the World Heavyweight Title, which he won in March of 2009 by defeating Cobra. Jackson went on to lose the title to Edward White after successfully defending it against Eduardo Domingo. 'Elite Wrestling Champions (2008) ' Working a cross-promotional deal, Jackson wrestled for both the regional Minnesota based AWF, as well as touring the nation while working occasional matches with EWC. This led to one of the most electric feuds of Jackson's career with Xavier Cage (who believed himself to be a reincarnation of Heath Ledger's Joker). The two fought over the most coveted position in the company, with Jackson coming out on top, only to fail in capturing the Legendary Championship belt as his Pay-Per-View match against the current champion Liam Alexander ended with a draw. This led to Jackson leaving the company without renewing his contract. 'World Wrestling Alliance: Hudson River Wrestling (2009) ' Following the collapse of AWF, Jackson signed with HRW, keeping his employment within the World Wrestling Alliance. Jackson went on to have a few lackluster matches in this promotion before it closed due to restructuring within the Alliance. Annoyed with the lack of stability within the company, Jackson opted not to remain within the alliance, despite offers to have a rematch against former rival Cobra within the Eastern branch of the company. 'Old School Wrestling (2009) ' Never being the type to keep tied to one place, Jackson also began a pay-per-appearance deal with OSW in May of 2009, making his intentions known at the Cold Fury Pay-Per-View event when he interrupted the current World Heavyweight Champion's in ring celebration. This led to a brief feud between Broadband and Jackson, which ended in a brutal match at the following Pay-Per-View, High Voltage in which Jackson captured the World Heavyweight Title. Unfortunately for Jackson, his dreams of supremacy were short lived, as the promotion filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy prior to Jackson's second World Title defense at the August Road Heat Pay-Per-View event against rival Johnny Suicide. '''Millennium Wrestling Alliance (2008-2010) In December of 2008, Jackson made a huge impact at the Rising Sons Pay-Per-View event in Tokyo after airing several weeks of cryptic promotional videos on MWA programming. Upon entering the company, alongside his girlfriend Ryann Hardy and another ally named John Ojeda, the trio caused mayhem until Ojeda was released from the company. Jackson and Ryann formed a successful tag team from the ashes of their ill-fated stable, keeping the Anarchy Associated name. During the first two months of 2009, Jackson feuded with former friend and ally Larry Gowan, eventually injuring Gowan and costing him his contract within the company. Jackson also injured Allen Saunders. These heinous acts led to an epic feud with Jackie Sweets, aided in part by Jackson's somewhat stalkerish obsession with Jackie's wife Starlett. Winning all of the titles within his first year with the company, Jackson chose not to renew his contract in the fall of 2010 and moved on to greener pastures. Some speculate this departure from one of the promotions that made his career was due to the retirement of Jackie Sweets while others blame the crumbling of Jackson's releationship with Ryann Hardy. Jackson made the top ten in a list of the fifty greatest wrestlers in MWA history and was then inducted into the MWA Hall of Fame as part of the class of 2011. Pro-Wrestling X (2009-2010) In December of 2009, Jackson returned to Crown Point, hoping to seek revenge against former rivals Michael Norcia and Tyler Boyd. Unfortunately both wishes were denied, although Jackson did face Norcia in his first return match with the revamped promotion. He went on to capture the World Heavyweight Title (renamed the PWX Championship) by defeating former rival Ness after losing to him in the tournament finals to crown the first champion. Finding himself on the wrong side of backstage politics between Tyler Graves and John Pariah proved to be a sticking point, and shortly after losing the World title for the second time to Brian Hollywood, Jackson took his leave from the promotion, despite the penalty for failure to fulfill his year long contract. Elite Wrestling Champions (2009-2010) Following the closure of OSW, Jackson found himself back on the road. A call from a friend led to Jackson's return to the Washington DC based promotion, nearly a year after his abrupt departure from their ring. Undefeated for several months in his return, Jackson's first noteworthy match was at the Criminal Minds Pay Per View event on October 31, 2009 in which he defeated Allison Wright for the Intensity Championship, finally earning his first taste of championship gold within the company. Jackson's run with the company would involve a few notable matches with members of Revolution X as well as a match against veteran Jake Raines in which Jackson earned his first loss since returning back to the company. At the end of January 2010, Jackson's on-again/off-again girlfriend Ryann Hardy joined the roster (wrestling under the name Ryann Hart) and found herself receiving unwanted attention from Bryan Deas. This led to Jackson requesting a match, and beating Deas senseless within the ring (sources say this feud is far from over). Moving on, Jackson was forced to finally defend his Intensity Championship on the grandest stage of them all, in Toronto, Canada at the Critical Mass Pay Per View event against Eric Andrews, leading to Jackson's second loss within the company- and the loss of the Championship belt. Unfortunately Jackson's ride to the top of EWC was halted when the promotion was closed by owner Alexander Stryfe in April of 2010 for personal reasons. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Something Wicked ''(Inverted Double Underhook DDT/Unprettier) *''Darkest Hour'' (Inverted STF/Muta Lock) *''Therapy'' (Underhook Brainbuster Suplex/Michinoku Driver) Trademark Moves *''Welcome To The Machine'' (Machine Suplex/Windmill Suplex) *''Choke On This'' (Mandible Claw Chokeslam) *''Head Trip ''(Burning Hammer) primary finisher while working in Japan Historical Moves *''Ego Trip ''(Reverse Russian Legsweep) Jackson's original finisher *''Until It Sleeps ''(Psycho Driver II)'' secondary finisher during heel turn (2001 WCWF) *Windy City Wreckage ''(Off the Top Rope Back Elbow Drop) originally called AWOL with "Stonewall" Jackson persona ''(1996 and 2008) *Chaos Engine '''(Shoulder Mount Suplex) used in Global Wrestling (2003) '''Theme Music' ' '"Lies"' by'' Evanescence (Jax Remix) current "The Grudge" by Tool ''(Jax Remix) ''current Deus Ex Machina tag team theme ''(SVW) ''"Revolution Begins" by ''Arch Enemy (Anarchy Associated tag team/stable) ''"Counting Bodies Like Sheep" by A Perfect Circle (NLCW/LCW) "Demon Speeding" by ''Rob Zombie (ESW) ''"Of Wolf & Man" by Metallica (SAWF- Hunting Grounds faction) "Ich Will"' by ''Rammstein (SAWF- heel) '''"Voices" by Disturbed (SAWF- The New Breed faction) "Fear of the Dark" by'' Iron Maiden'' ''(WCWF/Global/PCW) ''"Song 2"' by ''Blur (early WCWF) '''"Mars: Bringer of War" by Gustav Holst (SFCW- "Stonewall" Jackson) '' '' Championship and accomplishments ''' Wrestling Achivements *1993-2012 Douchebag of the Year Award. ''High Octane Wrestling'' *LSD Title (12-13-2010 to 02-03-2011) *TV Title (03-21-2011 to 05-11-2011) '''*first holder *ICON Title (03-21-2011 to 05-26-2011 and 12-23-2011 to 12-28-2011) *Tag Team Championship Varga (11-22-2010 to 12-13-2010 and 04-17-2011 to 07-07-2011) *both reigns occurred while part of Best Alliance stable while titles were defended under Freebird rules. Elite Wrestling Champions'' ' *Intensity Championship (10-31-2009 to 03-26-2010) '''Millennium Wrestling Alliance *World Heavyweight Championship (10-06-2009 to 10-31-2009 and 12-30-2009 to 03-14-2010) *Heritage Championship (05-11-2009 to 07-06-2009) *Tag Team Hardy (02-23-2009 to 5-22-2009) *title vacated due to lack of teams *Millennium Championship (05-02-2010 to 07-10-2010) *Hall of Fame Inductee: Class of 2011 Old School Wrestling'' ' *World Heavyweight Championship (06-28-2009 to 08-10-2009)' ' 'World Wrestling Alliance ''' *AWF Justice Title (11-23-2008 to 1-23-2009)' ' *Alliance World Heavyweight Title (March to April 2009) High Impact Wrestling Federation ''' *World Heavyweight Championship (11-25-2007 to 04-06-2008) *North American Championship (08-25-2007 to 09-15-2007) *Pentagram Match 2007 winner ''Pro-Wrestling X'' ' *PWX Championship (12-04-2009 to 12-21-2009 and 01-04-2010 to 01-25-2010) *World Heavyweight Championship (9-30-2007 to 12-01-2007) *Hybrid Championship (2-24-2007 to 3-31-2007) 'Elite Superstar Wrestling ' *World Heavyweight Championship (dates unknown)' ' '''Pro Championship Wrestling *World Heavyweight Championship (6-23-2006 to 8-18-2006) *Pure Championship (4-21-2006 to 5-03-2006) ''World Class Wrestling Federation '' *World Heavyweight Title (10-31-2004 to 3-27-2005)' ' *United States Heavyweight Championship (08-17-2004 to 08-31-2004 and 09-22-2004 to 11-21-2004) *King of Extreme Tournament winner 2004 *Hall of Fame inductee 2007 *Grand Slam Title holder Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters by birth year Category:1971 Category:1971 births Category:Characters by nationality Category:Dutch